Vas a ser mi novio
by zayihouki
Summary: Steve/Danno. AU. Compilación de varias escenas breves y tanto , no necesariamente relacionadas entre sí y no necesariamente ordenadas .


**Título: **_Vas a ser mi novio._

**Pareja: **Danno/Steve

**Summary: **Compilación de varias escenas breves (y tanto), no necesariamente relacionadas entre sí (y no necesariamente ordenadas).

**NOTA: **Un pequeño fic (o algo similar) para Leandra, que ayer fue su cumpleaños y no llegué a tiempo para escribir esto (tú ya sabes cómo de desaparecidas andan mis musas).

**Dissclaimer**: No gano dinero con esto… Y todo lo que tenga copyright pertenece a quién corresponda oportunamente en cada caso. ¡oh, y la canción es Animal de Neon tres!

**1.**

_Daniel Willians, le presento a Steve McGarrett. _

_¿El abogado que ha contratado mi mujer para joderme en el divorcio?_

_No, eso sería un extra mucho más grande en mi nómina._

_Encima es graciosillo. Mira tú que bien._

_Hum… En realidad, después de verle por detrás he decidido que puedo hacerlo a cambio de una copa._

_**2.**_

_Hace mucho tiempo que lleva esperando esto. Una oportunidad de ver al Doctor de nuevo y conseguir una cura para lo que le ocurre o al menos, una explicación de por qué se ha convertido en el hombre que no puede morir. _

_Sale corriendo de la base central de Torchwood hacia la pequeña cabina azul de policía. Corre con todas sus fuerzas, como si, de ser posible, la vida le fuera en ello. La cabina azul empieza a emitir sus sonidos característicos, señal de previa de que volvía a estar en marcha y a punto de despegar. En un último esfuerzo desesperado, salta y agarrándose a la cabina, se sumerge en el vórtice temporal. Después, todo se vuelve negro._

_Al abrir los ojos no se encuentra con el doctor sino con el más hermoso hombre rubio que jamás haya visto._

_¿Doc? ¿Quién es este?_

_Él es el comandante Steve McGarret. Solía viajar conmigo._

_¡Pe-pero estaba muerto hasta hace un segundo!_

_Ya, no te preocupes por eso Danno._

_Hola.- Steve le tiende una mano al rubio y este, aún aturdido se la estrecha.- Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Repite, esta vez sonriendo de la forma que él sabe que derrite a todos._

_¡Oh, Steve, no empieces!_

_¡Sólo estaba diciendo hola!_

_**3.**_

_- Papá, papá, papá… ¿A qué no adivinas lo que ha pasado hoy en el cole?_

_- Jeje… ¿Fue algo bueno monita? _

_- ¡Por fin ha venido el nuevo profe y es estupendo! Se llama Steve, es como super grande, muy divertido y sabe poner un montón de caras graciosas._

_- ¿Más que tu padre?_

_- No… ¡Pero casi! _

_- Vaya, tendré que entrenarme para seguir siendo el mejor._

_- Si, ¿y Danno? He decidido que quiero que él sea tu novio._

_**4.**_

_Se largó. El muy cabrón se largó. _

_Le dice que le quiere, que está terriblemente acojonado, pero dispuesto a afrontar todo lo que se les interponga para dar una oportunidad a esos sentimientos que ha habido entre los dos desde el principio. ¿Y qué hace Steve? Quedarse callado y desaparecer para buscar a un mafioso, dejando tras de sí una mísera nota. No explicaciones, no despedidas. Nada._

_Cuando vuelva a verle piensa usar la pistola reglamentaria de la policía para volarle los huevos._

_A no ser que el cabrón le bese, entonces es probable que le perdone._

_**5.**_

_-¡¿Qué ha escapado? ¿Cómo que ha escapado? Me tomo años detenerle y ustedes le dejan escapar de su cárcel…_

_Y así, sin más el agente del FBI Danniel Willians miembro de la unidad de Cuello Blanco, ha de volver a encontrar y detener a uno de los mejores timadores de los últimos tiempos: Steve McGarrett._

_**6.**_

_Debería haber sido imposible de localizar. Si alguien era capaz de esconderse para nunca jamás volver a ser visto, era Steve. Salvo por un pequeño detalle. Había algo que el timador quería tener más que nada en el mundo y venía a suceder, que ese algo estaba en esa misma ciudad. _

_Hola Steve._

_Ey. ¿Sabes que tienes una bonita casa?_

_¿Te estás bebiendo mi cerveza?_

_Si, cogí una para ti._

_Bien. ¿Vas a explicarme por qué te has escapado de la cárcel a tan sólo cuatro meses de terminar la condena?_

_Me enteré que te ibas a casar. Danno, prometiste esperarme hasta que quedara libre, ¿por qué te casas con otro?_

_¡Idiota! Yo no me voy a casar con nadie. ¡Estaba en una misión de encubierto y Diana y yo fingíamos ser una pareja prometida?_

_Oh._

_Si, oh._

_**7.**_

_¿Trabajar en una unidad de delitos para crímenes de guante blanco al lado de un ex convicto que está bajo tu custodia y quién a su vez es tu novio en secreto? _

_Sí, no tan divertido como puede sonar._

_Sobre todo, cuando el susodicho novio es un grano en el culo cuyas acciones están destinadas a provocarle dolores de cabeza incurables. Como por ejemplo, escapándose de su custodia. Otra vez y causando que todo el FBI se vuelva loco para intentar atraparle. Otra vez._

_Afortunadamente, Danniel sabe siempre dónde encontrarle. Sólo pasa que a veces tiene que mirar un poco mejor, pero Steve nunca se aleja de su lado._

_**8.**_

_Los niños pequeños dicen muchas tonterías. Son dueños de una gran imaginación a la cual no son capaces de ponerle límites. Por lo que, cuando su hija pequeña continúa regresando del cole, todos los días con una nueva razón por la que su profesor debería convertirse en el novio de su papá, Danny no le hace ningún caso. _

_De esa forma, es perdonable que el día que tocaba reunión de padres y alumnos, él confundiera al profesor de su hija con otro padre. ¿Por qué en serio, quién podría creer que ese hombre es un maestro de niños de diez años?_

_**9.**_

_Érase una vez, en un pueblo rodeado por bosques con árboles hipiosos y hadas fumetas, existía un príncipe de cabellos rubios como el oro y famoso por ser capaz de romper nueces con su trasero. _

_Había también en ese pueblo, una malvada bruja, llamada Rachel o "la mujer que cambia de marido cada vez que se tira un pedo." _

_Quiso el destino que ese par se encontrara. Por supuesto, si por destino entendemos un encuentro ocurrido entre dos personas que llevan viviendo toda su vida en un pueblo de 102 habitantes. _

_La bruja quedo cautivada por los rubios cabellos del príncipe y al ver que no era correspondida, le hechizó, sumiéndole en un profundo sueño del que se suponía no debía despertar (Claro está que la pobre bruja no había escuchado los rumores de que este tipo de hechizos tenían un software muy defectuoso)._

_Los árboles hipiosos del bosque que rodeaba el pueblo sintieron mucha pena por el príncipe y sabiendo lo hipersensible que éste era a los rayos del sol, le escondieron en lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque._

_Por otro lado, las hadas fumetas, sabedoras de que la única forma de romper el hechizo era encontrar a la pareja ideal del durmiente, salieron raudas (tras fumarse otro peta más) en su búsqueda._

_Con tan mala suerte que terminaron encontrándole. O al menos eso es lo que pensó el príncipe cuando el medio hombre, medio mono que le acababa de despertar con un supuesto beso de amor verdadero, nada más verle abrir los ojos le digo: "Quiero ver cómo rompes una nuez con ese culito."_

_**10.**_

_- Tú debes ser el padre de Gracie. Deberías estar orgulloso, es una de las mejores alumnas de mi clase y nunca para de hablar de ti. Se nota que te adora._

_- …_

_- ¡Qué torpe soy, no me he presentado! Perdóname, soy el profesor McGarrett, el prof..._

_- Mi futuro novio._

_** FIN.**  
_


End file.
